typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Makeena
Makeena is a female scorpion and high ranking member of the Scorpio Pirates, being their primary captain for the pirate ship Leviathan IV. Once a homeless drifter just trying to survive in the worst parts of the galaxy, she developed a variety of unique skills for the sake of survival, at the cost of her mental well-being. Hardened from her past and naturally resistant in body, Makeena can survive during extremely harsh conditions, something which got her noticed by Sea Scorpion and recruited into his crew. In a personal quirk, Makeena has her eyes dead set on that dreamy Galactic Federation Admiral and fellow scorpion Deuce. She is known to stalk him relentlessly, with her goal being to romance him, seduce him and finally feast on his flesh. She believes this to be the most loving and romantic thing that a couple can do; Deuce doesn't quite agree. Abilities Makeena is naturally resistant to harsh conditions such as extreme temperatures and radiation, an ability which has been hardened even further by a life spent in exactly such conditions. An expert survivalist, she can digest things that most people would find inedible and live in a trashcan for weeks (for the chance of seeing Deuce, perhaps). As typical with many arachnids, she is physically larger and stronger than males of her species. She also possesses claws and a paralyzing stinger tail. History Crazy but alive Makeena has been alone and homeless for as long as she can remember. Judging from her physical similarity to Deuce, her ancestors may have hailed from the same planet as him, but she never knew her parents, having lost them or been abandoned at a young age. She became one of the galaxy's many down-on-their luck drifting hobos, staying alive by stealing, murdering, and, well, eating people. Unsurprisingly this lifestyle made Makeena somewhat unhinged, but on the bright side it made her stronger. She had a powerful feeling that she could find a goal in life as long as she could keep on living, and her resolve and powerful body made her a very good survivalist. Love at first sight Eventually, Makeena did find something. One day after she hitchhiked to the space station Andrea, a Galactic Federation admiral showed up to participate in a local children's card games tournament. That admiral was Deuce, and no one may ever know if he was after the minuscule prize money or just interested in beating kids at card games. The situation caused some commotion which attracted Makeena's attention, and she ended up spotting Deuce in person. In some freak combination of ignorance, low standards and reproductive instinct (she had never seen another scorpion before), she fell head over heels in love with the guy, and approached him after he had lost the tournament to a small child. After signing her an autograph, Deuce noticed what she actually was and made a mad dash for his ship, well aware of female scorpions' tendency to eat their lovers. But Makeena would not give up so easily: she had found her goal in life. Keeping Deuce's autograph as her personal treasure and good luck charm, she began preparing to track his ship. The hunt was on. A pirate's life A few years of incessant stalking of Deuce got Makeena noticed by Sea Scorpion, who was impressed by her unbeatable spirit, survivability and (foremost) ability to harass a highly decorated Federation officer without getting captured. He personally invited her to join the Scorpio Pirates, and for reasons known only to herself, Makeena accepted. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters